How sweet the sound
by Chia-writes
Summary: LUCILLE/VALERIE 'Ever since Lucille had mentioned singing a solo in Church, Valerie had been curious to hear what she sounded like.'


after sundays episode, i couldnt get this little idea out of my head so i just had to write it:) they are so so cute together...i love them as friends! but how cute would they be together?

als, im making it so that the barbara storyline didnt happen in this fic because that was just too sad for me to handle.

hope you enjoy:)

xxxxxxx

Ever since Lucille had mentioned singing a solo in Church, Valerie had been curious to hear what she sounded like. She would sometimes catch her humming softly while doing her studies or going about her day but she had never heard her properly sing before.

She had asked her a few times but Lucille had always been too shy.

It was Sunday evening and they had all just finished eating dinner. Having got changed into their sleep clothes, Lucille and Valerie were sitting in Valerie's room as Lucille told her about her solo in her new Church gathering she had gone to for the first time today.

"It was wonderful," Lucille said with a wistful smile, "felt just like home again."

And Valerie smiled at the contented look on Lucille's face.

"You know," Valerie started playfully, "I still haven't heard you sing properly yet."

Lucille laughed and looked down. "I still get shy."

Valerie laughed at that. "Shy? Of me? We've talked about menstration and vagina's and all sorts and you're shy about this?"

Lucille's eyebrows rose at Valerie's bluntness but then she fell into laughter too. She wanted to sing but for some reason she felt extra shy attempting to sing in front of Valerie. With her bright teasing eyes and easy smile.

"I feel awkward just like this. It's different in Church, you know," Lucille tried to explain.

Valerie smiled and lifted her brow. "Does this mean I'm gonna have to come down with you next Sunday to hear you sing?" Valerie teased and Lucille let out a laugh.

"Come on," Valerie prompted. "I'll even close my eyes, it'll be like I'm not even here," she said as she crossed her legs on the bed and made a show of sitting there with her eyes closed.

Lucille shook her head with a laugh and Valerie opened one eye to get a look at Lucille's smile.

"Hey, no peaking," Lucille teased back.

And Valerie quickly closed her eyes at that, having got the confirmation now that Lucille would actually sing.

Lucille just looked at Valerie softly for a moment with a smile. Valerie had asked her many times to sing for her and Lucille had felt too shy, but she didn't want to say no again. And Valerie was so good at making her feel comfortable.

And she felt comfortable right now, sitting on the bed next to her.

She let out a small little cough to clear her throat and fought her smile at the smile that formed on Valerie's face.

She took a few breaths and then started singing the song that she had sung earlier in Church.

 _'_ _Amazing grace, how sweet the sound…'_

At the first proper sound of her voice, Valerie's eyebrows rose and smile softened into an expression of awe. She felt goosebumps on her skin as the sweetness of Lucille's voice washed over her. It was gentle and melodic, not deep and powerful like she had heard this song sung before. And it went straight to Valerie's heart.

Lucille's voice started off low but got stronger as she gathered her confidence. She chanced a glance at Valerie who still had her eyes closed and a soft expression on her face, and Lucille smiled as she sang.

The song came to an end and Lucille looked up at Valerie who still had her eyes closed and was smiling now, wide.

"You can open your eyes now," Lucille joked and Valerie laughed as she opened her eyes.

She looked at Lucille with an awed smile and Lucille looked down at the look.

"That was beautiful," Valerie eventually got out.

And Lucille smiled, not knowing how to respond. She wasn't the best at taking compliments. "Thank you," she said softly and Valerie smiled at her. Lucille was so modest.

"Seriously," Valerie said, wanting Lucille to know the depths of her gift, "you sound like an angel."

And Lucille let out a small laugh and just looked at Valerie tenderly. At this girl who was so kind, and giving, and beautiful. At this girl who had done so much for her.

"You know," Lucille started softly, "before I came here I prayed every night that God would send me a guiding angel to guide me through." She looked up at Valerie who was looking at her softly. "And He sent me you."

Valerie let out a little scoff around a laugh, not knowing how to accept that comment. It felt far too heavy for her to deserve.

"I haven't done anything special," she dismissed with a smile but Lucille shook her head and leant forward to take her hand.

"You have," she insisted, so earnest that Valerie couldn't help but believe her. "You were the first one to make me feel at home here. And you have constantly pushed me to be better- stronger. And how you encouraged me to join this new congregation. I don't know if I could have done it without you. Thank you for that. For all of it."

Valerie looked down now, suddenly shy as she took in Lucille's words and Lucille smiled to herself at seeing Valerie react this way. It wasn't often she got to make Valerie blush.

"You could have done it by yourself."

Lucille smiled at her. "All the same," Lucille gently squeezed Valerie's hand in hers, "It's easier when you have someone." She paused for a moment before looking up at Valerie, earnest again. "I feel very blessed to have you in my life."

And Valerie looked up into Lucille's soft expression and she felt a flutter of something in her stomach. She smiled at her and squeezed her hand in hers. "Likewise," she said after a moment. And her heart fluttered with the depths of that truth.

And with that, Lucille hugged her goodnight and went back to her own room with Phyllis.

Valerie lay awake in bed, a little longer than she usually would, replaying the memory of Lucille's soft singing and she didn't let herself question why it made her heart flutter so.

She eventually fell asleep to thoughts of Lucille's soft smile.

xxxxx

I might continue this if anyone's interested :)

Hope you liked it!


End file.
